


Chase the Morning

by Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But are they actually?, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cute dog fic, M/M, Metaphor for love, Other, Steve and Bucky are Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Charlie%20Rotanev
Summary: Steve is literally a dog-or-What happens when you have to wake up in five hours





	

"Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone, OK Stevie?"

 

Steve stares at the door as it closes, already wondering when he'll be back. He hopes it's soon. It usually isn't, but that doesn't stop him from hoping it will be. A moment away feels like an eternity, and even with all of Tony's high-tech entertainment there is nothing that compares to playing with him. That's usually what gets him in trouble- the endless, anxious waiting that leads him to do some naughty things.

 

But he promises he'll be good because Tony is everything to him and all he wants is his smile and his touch.

Not his money.

Not his inventions.

He wants his time.

His love.

For that, Steve will do anything.

 

He spends the first few hours napping, because sometimes when he does that he wakes up to the sound of the door unlocking and it's as though Tony was only gone for 20 minutes, but this time he's still alone. Steve whines a little and begins pacing.

What if he leaves and never comes back?

What if I die before he comes home?

What if he decides to bring a lady friend home?

What if he never wanted to spend time with me again?

What if Tony dies?

 _No_.

Tony won't die. Tony is coming home and he's going to come home to Steve waiting for him, just like he always has. He has to have hope because without it, what is he?

 

Tony comes back when Steve is playing catch with one of the robots downstairs. He immediately drops everything to spring upstairs and jump on Tony because he's come back and he's done it safely. Steve takes a running leap and catapults into Tony's arms. I missed you.

 

"Awww nice to see you too, big guy." He laughs, and Steve loves that laugh so much that he buried Tony in kisses. Every hour of waiting is worth every minute of time he gets to spend with Tony. They have a little camp out down in the massive living room, Tony with a book on the couch and Steve on the other end of the couch curled up with a treat and the warm fire.

He wishes that Tony could stay with him forever, but he knows when the sun rises again he will be left alone to wait another day.

But he has him now.

That's all he can ask for.

-

One day Tony brings a someone new home. He has long, dark hair and somber eyes. He's missing a front leg, but that's OK because Steve doesn't really mind.

Tony tells him that his name is Bucky.

Steve likes Bucky.

Steve also knows Bucky loves Tony too.

And now while they both wait for the person they love to come home, they have one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Random word garbles? Any feedback you wanna send I'd be happy to reply! 


End file.
